Reverie, Reminisce, Realize
by Naruto-fan-Okami-chan
Summary: In all my time of knowing her, Sakura Haruno has always been...unusual. And now, thinking back, I think I know why.... -SasuSaku-oneshot-Sasuke's POV-


**Reverie, Reminisce, Realize**

**A SasuSaku One-Shot**

**Sasuke's POV**

'"'"

Sakura Haruno…unusual? Yes. And if she's unusual to me, it's got to mean she's annoying.

That's got to be it…. Annoying, annoying, annoying. I mean…why else can't I keep her out of my mind?

Ever since day one she's struck me in a way no other girl has. I've always found myself paying more attention to her than I've ever necessarily had to. She's just too annoying for me NOT to pay attention to!

The day we were assigned to the same squad I had to try my best to keep glaring at the wall. Why did Iruka-Sensei have to stick me on HER team of them all? Hey annoying-ness would only distract me! But…some other part of me felt something akin to…joy? Why should I be feeling joy? She's just going to be in the way of me filling my mind with hate to kill my brother!

And then what the hell was with the Dobe? He tied me up and transformed into me! I don't even want to imagine what was going through his empty head, but for some reason Sakura was acting a lot more…open. Like she thought I knew something I hadn't before. Of course at that moment I was too pissed at Naruto to really notice…and she brought up family. Something in me just started talking right then. I knew it would have been a waste of my breath, but I almost felt…like I wanted her to understand. Though I kind of regret having said what I said at the end. Even if she's annoying, I wish I could have taken that back. But the damage was done….

Bell training…even more annoying! Sakura just seemed to stick out so much! I remember hearing her scream at some point, and a part of me practically leapt! I knew Kakashi-Sensei had gotten her, and that she was probably alright since he wasn't even taking us seriously, but I couldn't help but feel a little worried.

Then she ran past when I was caught by Kakashi-Sensei's headhunter jutsu, and she _fainted_. I managed to eventually get out of the ground, but then something in me just wouldn't leave her there. I'm not sure why I waited on her, after all, once she woke up she pretty much tackled me, and then she started talking about giving up of all things! Again, I was hit with an unexplainable urge to give her an explanation, but then that damn alarm went off.

Naruto was such an idiot to have tried to steal the lunches; it served him right to be tied to that stump. We had another chance, and I was slightly surprised that Sakura gave up her lunch to Naruto even after I offered mine. In the end we passed the test, and while I knew I should be glad since it meant I could continue my dream to take out my brother, some weird part of me was just happy I could be on that team.

The Land of Waves mission could be described in many ways: challenging, exciting, confusing, annoying. But something else seemed to be happening in my mind at that time. Sakura was…impressive.

When we were first attacked by the Demon Brothers, I thought nothing would go wrong. I immobilized them with ease, and even though it appeared that Kakashi had been killed, I didn't let that make me falter.

However, once one of them went for Tazuna things got mixed. Sakura jumped in the way with only a kunai in hand! The feelings that washed through me at that moment couldn't be rightly defined till after everything was resolved. I felt surprised and amazed by Sakura's sudden courage, I felt a deep sense of worry for her safety, and I felt something that shook me greatly…I felt fear. I was afraid that she would get killed.

I dashed in front of her with my arms spread, even though I knew that was slightly stupid since it left me open, but at that moment I didn't really care. I only wanted to make sure she was safe. Kakashi intervened at the last second, and that kind of pissed me off since he was really showing off, but another side of me was just angry that I wasn't the one who saved Sakura's life. All of her gratitude went to that damn gray-haired Sensei of ours. I didn't want to admit it, even to myself, but I felt a wave of jealousy come over me.

Zabuza and that masked kid were some of the toughest opponents I had ever faced at that time. During our first battle with Zabuza Sakura hadn't done much, but I felt alright with that since it meant she was less likely to be hurt. The battle was concluded, and at first we had thought Zabuza was dead, but once Kakashi broke the news to us that he was probably alive, I felt excited that I'd get to face off against such a strong opponent again…but worried that this time Sakura might end up in the crossfire of the battle.

Kakashi-Sensei took us out to learn the walking up trees technique. I got up a little bit when it first started, and Naruto didn't get anything at all, but what was amazing was how far Sakura had gone. I never imagined that she could really have such amazing chakra control. I still thought she was annoying, but I also couldn't help but think she was so interesting.

It was around then that I started to realize she was doing things to me that I just couldn't explain, and…I liked it.

Our final battle on the bridge was extremely hard. The masked kid was a powerful enemy, and even after I finally activated my Sharingan, he proved to be too much for me. I thought he had killed me, I thought I was never going to see anyone ever again, I'd never be able to kill my brother, I'd never revive my clan, I'd never again see the people I had just started to refer to as my friends…I'd never see Sakura again.

Or maybe I would…our enemy was extremely powerful…Naruto was no match for the masked kid, and after I had heard Sakura's scream, I thought maybe the worst had already happened to her or Kakashi-Sensei. The thought of seeing them again made me feel a bit better, but I knew I didn't want to see them again over _there_.

I blacked out, and I could no longer consider anything else. Of course just like falling asleep, everything seemed to happen in the blink of an eye, and…I woke up. I could hear Sakura sobbing, and that brought me back even quicker. I opened my eyes and realized I was in the same place as before…I wasn't dead, and neither was Sakura.

I could barely breathe, and her arm felt so heavy on my chest. I called out to her, and when she looked up and saw I was alive, the happiness and relief that showed on her face was so strong I could even feel myself smile a little. She hugged me, and it really hurt on my wounds, and even though I told her that, another part of me didn't want her to let go, and I even wanted to hug her back. I was glad to be alive.

Things progressed like normal after that. We went on simple missions, I fought with Naruto, we trained, and I was slowly lulled into a deep sense of peace and friendship…until the Chunin Exams came around.

We first found out about them when those three characters from the Sand Village showed up. Gaara of the Desert really interested me for a while. He looked like a good opponent, and I really wanted to fight him.

Kakashi-Sensei announced to us not very long afterwards that we too would be participating in the Chunin Exams. Naruto was ecstatic, I was happy for the prospect of finding some strong enemies, and Sakura just seemed to go along for the ride. I felt a bit of apprehension for Sakura's safety. If she was pitted against one of the people that I wanted to fight, I was afraid she could get seriously injured or worse. I knew I'd have to keep my eye on her during the Chunin Exams.

The first day of the exams was a really odd experience. Sakura looked really upset over something. I didn't want to throw myself into the situation, but I did want to cheer her up so she'd be alright during the exams. I tried to convince myself that it was for the good of the team, but something just felt wrong thinking that.

I used the genjutsu on the sign as a perfect opportunity. I knew of Sakura's analytical skills, and used that to my advantage. She faltered for a moment at my acknowledgement, but quickly fell into and went along with it. I couldn't tell if my happiness at succeeding showed on the outside, but on the inside I felt great.

Then that bushy browed weirdo Lee came along. I had to contain myself from running over and punching his lights out for asking Sakura out, and I had to contain a feeling of triumph when she rejected him.

Lee appeared again, but the next time to fight. He tried to make another move on Sakura. I was really reaching my last nerve at that moment. Then the Dobe cut in to fight, and he got his ass kicked in three seconds flat. I faced off against Bushy Brows as well, but was also defeated. But there was an upside, Sakura ran and caught me before I was seriously injured.

The written portion of the exams went on without incident, besides the stress Sakura and I probably felt about the scores with Naruto on our team.

Next up was the Forest of Death. That had to be the worst five days of my life. Not long after setting out we were attacked by Orochimaru. Naruto had gotten separated from Sakura and me, and Orochimaru was out for blood.

Our first encounter left Sakura and me paralyzed by fear. Thinking back now, almost every move I made was pulled from pure instinct and gut reactions. I stabbed my own leg to get myself to move, and managed to save both myself and Sakura.

I fought Orochimaru as best I could until Naruto came. Then there came the time when I wanted to give up. I tried to give Orochimaru the scroll, hoping he'd take it and leave, but that idiot Naruto intervened. He yelled at me, but I didn't care. I knew we had to get out of there or else we'd be killed. Naruto fought Orochimaru then. However, he was no match for him, and was knocked out.

And then…Sakura yelled at me. She called me a coward for giving up, and complimented Naruto for pushing forward. Naruto had basically said the same thing to me, but hearing _her_ say it, the girl who was always on my side, and always supporting me, it snapped me back to reality. I knew I couldn't give up against Orochimaru without a fight. I fought him with everything I had, but like Naruto, I too was no match. In the end Orochimaru let us live, and left me with the parting gift of the curse mark.

From then on I came to really appreciate Sakura's presence. She helped me as best she could while I coped with the pain of the mark. I think I may have hurt her hand with how hard I had squeezed it, and even after I passed out onto her, just knowing she was still there helped even just a little.

This time being passed out didn't go by so quickly. I was constantly plagued by nightmares during that time. Sometimes something would happen that would soothe me, and even if I didn't wake up to see, I knew it was Sakura. She was by me the whole time I was out.

When I finally regained consciousness, I was overflowing with a sense of power I had never experienced before. Then I looked up, and saw Sakura on the ground beaten and bloody. An overwhelming feeling of rage entered me, and I asked her who had done it. I was going to make them pay.

A man standing a while away from us spoke up, and told me that he was the one who did it. The second I saw him my rage only intensified. I had never felt the way I did. There was power flowing through my body, and at that moment all I wanted to do with it was make this one man regret what he did forever.

I attacked him without mercy. When he tried to hurt Sakura once more while also bringing me and Naruto, who was still on the ground unconscious, into it I knew that if I could I wouldn't let this guy leave with just a few bruises and a tail between his legs. I broke his arms, which seemed to be the focal point of his strength, and tossed him to the side. I noticed his two accomplices, and decided that they too had to pay the price in case they had also hurt Sakura in some way.

However, the next thing I knew someone had grabbed me from behind and was begging me to stop. I couldn't identify who it was at first, and I was almost prepared to knock them to the side when I turned my head and saw her…. Sakura had me in a hug from behind, crying profusely, and begging me to stop.

For a split second I was confused. Why did Sakura want me to stop? I was defending her; I was giving back to the Sound ninjas what they had given to her. Then it hit me, I was becoming something I wasn't. Sakura didn't want me to be consumed with my rage; it turned me into something she didn't want me to be.

The power I felt started to fade as it returned back to where it came from: the curse mark on my neck. I dropped to the ground with Sakura by me the whole time. One of the Sound ninjas called out to us, and gave us their scroll. Sakura questioned him about Orochimaru, but he had no information for us, and quickly left with his teammates.

After that my own shock started to set in. I had no idea what I was becoming. This curse was already turning me into something different. Something Sakura didn't want to see, yet, because of my own devotion to avenge my family and kill my brother, I was also turning into something that could finally give me the power I need to do just that.

After that was over I finally had a chance to really look at Sakura. Anger welled up inside me once again, but mostly I was filled with concern. Her long hair was sliced off, and was actually strewn about the battlefield. She was covered in dirt probably from being knocked to the ground. She had some serious injuries on her head where blood was coming out, and blood stains came from her clothes where I can only assume she was pierced by kunai.

I wanted to ask if she was alright, but then the Dobe woke up and started freaking out about her hair. Sakura put on a smile and gave Naruto a simple lie about wanting to change her look. I felt a wave of admiration come over me as she assured Naruto that everything was alright. A feeling I had been getting for quite some time now every time I was with Sakura suddenly spiked. She was a lot stronger than I had thought, and I liked that.

I didn't let Sakura out of my site for quite some time, and while she was getting her hair fixed by Ino, I had some time to think.

If it wasn't for Sakura…I probably wouldn't be alive right now. Back when we were being chased by Orochimaru she had spotted and warned me about a giant snake I had overlooked in my panicked state, and obviously, based off her injuries, she had fought the Sound ninja that even Bushy Brows couldn't take. I had no doubt that if she hadn't been there I'd either be snake food, or I'd have been stabbed with a kunai in my sleep by the Sound ninja. I was definitely grateful.

Nothing really happened for a while after that. We met back up with that Kabuto guy, and traveled with him while we made our way to the tower to hopefully pick up a scroll. We were attacked by a group on ninjas we had faced off against earlier on in the exams, and managed to beat them. But I was left drained from trying to use my Sharingan. Sakura allowed me to put an arm around her and helped me keep going on. I got that strange feeling again, and another part of me felt…happy to be in such proximities with Sakura. I wanted to reassure her that I was okay before I let go of her, though it would have been nice to stay like that a little while longer.

They eventually broke the news to us: we had to go through a preliminary round before the actual third stage of the exam. I cursed, I was tired, but I wasn't going to let that stop me. The mark pained me, and Sakura realized this. She tried to convince me to drop out, but I wasn't going to have it. I had to continue. My drive for strength overpowered my feelings about Sakura, but once she started to cry it became very hard. I gave her a rare, pleading look, and things eventually settled down.

After my battle I had my curse sealed by Kakashi-Sensei, and I was out of it for a long time. When I woke up I went to train with Kakashi-Sensei for the remainder of the month we had left. I didn't see Sakura at all during that time, and while I'd never admit it, I felt something was empty…I missed seeing her. I was slightly comforted, though, hearing that she had tied with Ino, and so wouldn't be going to the finals. That meant she wouldn't have to fight any of the murderously strong people I knew would be in the finals, like Gaara, who I had to fight first thing.

The next time I saw her was at the finals of the Chunin Exams. She never noticed it, but before I started my match against Gaara I spotted her in the crowd. The empty feeling I had over my month of absence was filled almost immediately, and I was ready to fight.

I never expected that my match would be cancelled on account of a war starting. The proctor sent me after Gaara after he took off, and I followed his instructions.

After that, I didn't see Sakura until she was suddenly by my side and Naruto had kicked Gaara away. I was in a lot of pain from the mark, but all of that was almost forgotten when Sakura suddenly pulled out a kunai and stood in between me and Gaara, who was lunging my way.

Memories from our mission to the Land of Waves flooded into my mind. I remembered the last time she had defended Tazuna with only a kunai in hand, but this time I was the one being defended, I didn't have the strength to get up and stop her. She was hit with Gaara's transformed arm, and slammed against a tree. Something appeared to be happening to Gaara at that moment, but I couldn't care less. Sakura had just saved my life again, and this time I could do nothing!

Naruto came and knocked Gaara away again, but I didn't care about that. Naruto landed nearby, and I told him my plan. I would fight Gaara, and he had to free Sakura and run. There was no way I was going to let Sakura die. Naruto, of course, protested, but I told him I didn't want to see a precious comrade die in front of me again. He finally seemed to get the message, and for the moment I was happy just thinking that Sakura would be alright.

Unfortunately for me, however, I was defeated, but saved again by Naruto, who took up the fight from then on. He really surprised me with the power he showed, and I felt grateful when I saw he had succeeded in defeating Gaara.

Sakura fell from the grasp of the sand, and I used all the strength I could at that moment to catch her and make sure she landed safely. I left her in the care of the dog that accompanied them, and while I didn't want to leave her, I had to go make sure Naruto was okay. I knew Sakura would be sad if Naruto died.

Afterwards we found out the shocking news that the Hokage had been killed, and after his funeral things settled back in once again. Then after that Itachi, my brother, appeared, and he was after Naruto. I saw Sakura once in my search for Naruto, and after that I didn't see her again until I woke up apparently a few weeks later in the hospital. She threw her arms around me and started to cry with joy at seeing me wake up. I didn't do anything. I sat there and let her hug me and cry. I was glad Naruto left to let us be alone.

Sakura visited me every day I was in the hospital. I had a feeling she had done the same thing even when I was in my coma. Occasionally we shared a few words. I was happy to have her around after not seeing her for so long.

Then one day it happened: I fought Naruto. In my own anger at how strong he had become, Sakura had been caught in the crossfire for a moment, and then all my attention was on the blond. We fought, and then hurled out best moves at each other. I never expected that Sakura had been watching, and would actually try to run in the way of our attacks. It scared me to death thinking that my Chidori may actually run through her, and take her away from me forever. I felt a pang of relief that Kakashi had intervened and stopped us. I didn't want to imagine what fate would have befallen Sakura if he hadn't.

After that I was met by the Sound Ninja Four, who gave me their proposition. I had the opportunity to join up with Orochimaru, and gain power beyond my own imagination to finally defeat my brother. It became too much to refuse…I took their offer.

It was a tough night. I never thought that Sakura would really show up on the night I was going to leave, and try to dissuade me. I had strong, conflicting emotions the whole time she spoke. I kept trying to convince her to let me go without having to resort to any violence. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt Sakura.

Then she did the thing that almost made me change my mind. She confessed that she was in love with me. The feelings I had been having intensified, they fought and nearly overpowered my strive for revenge, but they lost when she wanted me to take her along. I knew it'd be too dangerous for her to accompany me, and that's what gave me my final decision. I had to leave, and keep Sakura safe. If I stayed the Sound ninja would only come again, and the next time they may actually use her to lure me over to them. I had to break my bonds and have her forget about me for her own safety.

Finally, I ended it. I called her by the name I had long since abandoned as a true opinion of her. I said she was annoying, and that she'd never change. I really never meant it, but I had to say it to break our bond. I tried to leave, but she threatened to scream. I knew I would have to resort to violence. I whipped behind her, but before doing what I planned to, I wanted her to know of my gratitude.

I said thank you, and then knocked her out. It was painful, not just having to knock her out, but also having to leave everything at that. "Thank you," I knew, was an understatement of the gratitude I felt for her company, but it was the best I could leave her with while still appearing as though I had the full intention to break our bond.

And then I left…not knowing if I'd ever see her again.

After escaping the team sent after me by the Leaf, I trained with Orochimaru for two and a half straight years. I truthfully never forgot about the Leaf Village. I knew I couldn't, but I still tried. Then I saw her again…at one of Orochimaru's hideouts.

Sakura had changed a lot. She was older, and looked more feminine, and she definitely looked stronger than before. I felt that same empty feeling fill up, if only for a little while, by seeing her again. We fought, and I was surprised when she actually came at me with her fist raised to attack.

Of course it wasn't meant to last. I left with Orochimaru and Kabuto. And the second we were out of their sight, that empty feeling returned.

Thoughts of the Leaf Village plagued my mind, and finally I decided I didn't need Orochimaru anymore, and I killed him, assembled a team, hunted down Itachi, killed him, found out the truth about Itachi, did my work with the Akatsuki, killed the elders and Madara, and yet somehow they let me back into the Leaf Village after I realized I had nowhere else to go.

I'll admit the Village didn't welcome me back with open arms, but they let me be among them. I felt a sense of peace come over me the moment they said I would be accepted as a Leaf Villager once again.

Then I saw Sakura again. She, along with Naruto, were overjoyed to see I was back. The village was completely destroyed, but it was gradually coming back up, and I was going to be here to help.

Lady Hokage had come out of her coma apparently just after I killed Danzo, but just before I returned to the village. They said Danzo would not go down as the official sixth Hokage, and Tsunade said that after the last ordeal, she'd be soon looking for eligible people to fill that position. Also, thanks to much persuasion, I won't be hunted by the other four nations, and I can live peacefully as a Konoha ninja.

So there I was. I sat on a windowsill in my house that overlooked re-built buildings and occasional tents, and watched as rain slowly picked up from a sprinkle, to a hard drizzle, to a full out storm.

Knock, knock, knock, knock.

I huffed as the sound of the door broke me out of my long reverie. I walked over to front of the house, and opened the door to find Naruto, soaking went and casting me a sheepish grin.

"Heh, heh…hey Teme…mind if I come in? And do you have a towel?" Naruto chuckled.

I sighed, but let him in nonetheless. I made my way to a towel closet, and threw one at Naruto. He caught it and started to dry off his matted hair.

"Typically when there're storm clouds over the village a sensible person would think to bring an umbrella with them." I stated as I took a seat back on my windowsill.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, spare me the lecture." Naruto drawled.

"It's already done, Dobe."

"Teme," Naruto instantaneously shot back.

I ignored him and looked back out the window.

"So…have you seen Sakura around?" Naruto asked suddenly.

I looked down at my legs. "…No…."

"Oh…I thought maybe she'd at least talk to you…."

I closed my eyes to hold back the melancholy feeling that came up. When I had returned, both Naruto and Sakura met me with happy faces, but not at the same time. Apparently that stand-in guy, Sai, had done something just before I returned that put them on shaky grounds. I didn't know all the details, but apparently Sai had told Sakura that Naruto was in love with her, and he thought she was, too. Ever since that day they hadn't interacted, and then I came home, and while Naruto opened back up to me, Sakura just seemed to disappear. She rarely left her house unless she was working, and even then, she would take off or find some kind of excuse to avoid the both of us.

"Sasuke…I have to tell you something…."

The fact that Naruto called me by "Sasuke" rather than "Teme" and his serious sounding tone made me turn to face him. "What is it?"

"I…" Naruto stammered, "I know the reason why Sakura's been…avoiding me…but avoiding you, too…I just…I think I know why."

All my attention and focus was on the blond in front of me. I never really understood why Sakura was avoiding me, and if Naruto really had an answer, I was up for hearing it no matter if it sounded ridiculous or anything.

"After the incident…I think she was confused…but once you came home I think…I think her mind went into turmoil. I know when we were younger she was practically in love with you…and after hearing what she did…I think she may be having conflicting emotions."

"…Why are you telling me this?" I asked as I turned back away. I couldn't let Naruto see the pained expression on my face.

"Because I know if either of us really deserves Sakura it's you."

My eyes widened, and I couldn't help but turn to look back at Naruto. His expression was mixed, but I could tell he was serious.

I looked down. "Why would I be deserving? I'm the one who left."

"But you're the one she loves."

I brought my head back up to look at Naruto. I was confused. "Me?"

Naruto nodded. "I realized it when you got back and she wouldn't talk to you. I've had plenty of time to think and…while I do think she's very pretty…and that's what gave me a crush on her when we were younger…I'm not in love with her…I've moreover confused the feeling with…admiration."

I was silent for a moment as I contemplated what he said. Then I spoke up. "I still don't really get it. Confusing admiration with love?"

Naruto nodded. "When I returned, I did the bell test with her against Kakashi…and she was…amazing. She turned the ground to ruble with a single punch. And then when we were assigned to the Sand Village to help save Gaara…she cured Kankuro of a poison that nobody else in the whole Sand Village could cure in only one day. She took out an Akatsuki member with just the help of an old lady from Suna, and even got some information to help look for you. What I'm trying to say is…I think she's amazing…but I'm not in love with her. If anything…she's a sister…and I think she's got the same thoughts. She sees me like a brother…and you…she's in love with _you_."

It took a few minutes for everything to sink in. Sakura…in love with me…even after all that time? And Naruto feeling a siblinghood admiration?

I had to steady myself against the wall when it all came together. Sakura and Naruto had a sibling relationship, and Sakura was still in love with me.

And I'm in love with her. The thought roared through my mind without me even having to think about it.

I'm in love with her…I'm in love with Sakura Haruno! I've been in love with her for years!

My face must have given away my thoughts, because Naruto suddenly grinned. "Go get her, and don't let her go till she knows."

I snapped out of my thoughts and nodded my head. I practically ran to the door…and then when I opened it I accidentally hit myself with it.

Naruto laughed. "That's a door Teme! You gotta walk past it, not into it!"

I grumbled a few things, and then left out into the rain. Not that I noticed or cared much, I had Sakura as my driving force. I'd keep going no matter what the weather was.

I ran to Sakura's house, and made it there in record time. I knocked on the door and waited impatiently until Sakura opened the door. Her eyes widened when she saw me, and I knew what was coming.

"Oh, Sasuke…uh…I can't talk right now…there's a lot of…paperwork. Lady Tsunade really needs it to be finished." She stated as she tried to close the door.

I quickly stuck my foot between the door and the frame, and pushed it open. "I just need a couple minutes. Then you can do all the 'paperwork' you need to do in peace."

Sakura looked into my eyes with a wary expression, but I knew she could tell I wasn't going to leave. She opened the door and let me in.

"Do you…want a towel?" Sakura asked shyly.

I nodded my head, and watched her until she disappeared down a hall, and came back with a towel in hand. I took it and started to dry myself off.

"So what is it?" Sakura questioned as I dried my hair.

"It's really important…so I really need you to listen." I declared.

Sakura didn't say anything, but nodded her head.

I took in a deep breath. I didn't know how exactly to lead up to it, so I was just going to say it. "I love you."

What I said didn't seem to register in Sakura's mind for a moment, but once it did her eyes widened, and then suddenly filled with tears. She started to cry, and I was over by her in a second.

Sakura cried for a couple of minutes, and then looked up at me. She seemed to be lost for words, and didn't know what to say.

I took the towel I had used to dry myself off, and wiped away the wet trails of tears from her cheeks down. I then used my thumb to wipe away the rest by her eyes.

Sakura took in a couple of ragged breaths, and finally spoke. "I…I don't…I don't know how I feel…about you anymore."

"Because of Naruto…?" I immediately responded.

Sakura's eyes clouded over as if she was remembering something, and then watered again as more tears fell from her face. "I…I…I don't know…how to…to tell him…." She said through her sobs.

My eyes softened as I looked down at her. "How do you feel about him?"

Sakura shook her head and cried a little more. "S-Sai's such a…an idiot. I…I look at Naruto…like a brother…but when Sai…when Sai said what he said…I couldn't bring myself to say it…."

I wrapped my arms around Sakura and brought her to me. "Actually…Naruto's the one who sent me over here."

Sakura froze, and then looked up at me. "Naruto did?"

I nodded. "He said…that he confused the feeling of love with admiration…and that you're more like a sister to him…one that he thinks is amazing…but not in the sense of love."

Sakura looked up at me, and from her expression I could tell she couldn't believe it, but knew I had no reason to lie about such things. She buried her face in my chest and sobbed a couple more times.

"I…I'm still in love you." She choked out.

All the feelings that had been gathered up over the years suddenly spilled through me. I had always been in love with her, I knew that now, I was just too consumed by revenge to realize it. But now I was at ease, and I had time to contemplate such feelings. And now everything was solved.

Sakura looked up at me and smiled a truly happy smile. She had smiled when I first came home, but it was half-hearted. Now it was full of her love for me that had finally been realized.

I then took it upon myself to do the one action the inside of me had been waiting to do for the longest time. I leaned down and took her lips with my own. It was gentle and sweet and so full of the soft emotions we'd both been holding back. Sakura returned the gesture in the same way, and even after we both pulled away we stood there together for an untold amount of time just enjoying each other's presence.

"I really love you…." Sakura whispered into my chest.

I smiled. "I love you, too."

"So…where is Naruto?"

"He's…" I suddenly realized I left him alone at my house, "damn…he's probably still at my house eating all my food."

Sakura giggled, and pulled away. I reached out for a second, not wanting her to leave, and this caused her to giggle even more. She pulled out an umbrella. "Do you want to go make sure your tomatoes are safe?"

I looked at Sakura for a moment, and then chuckled. "Sure…let's go…."

I then laced my fingers with Sakura's, opened the door, and stepped outside into the pouring rain.

**THE END**

**Nyaaaa! How is that! Are your SasuSaku spirits reviving? I sure hope they are, because it really helped me! I refuse to let Kishimoto's twisted mind tear apart such an amazing couple! I just deny it with all my being! I spent all day on the computer writing this out since I came up with it yesterday! I've worked from 9 to 5 (oh, hey, isn't that ironic) on this story! To you SasuSaku fans who are all depressed at the recent Naruto chapter, don't lose your spirits! We have to fight against it! Even if the story doesn't end in SasuSaku, there is NO WAY I'm giving up my love of it! I'll write proudly about SasuSaku stories till the very end! **

**Oh, and a couple notes: 1. I know by the end this sounded all angsty, but I'm sticking to romance/general. Besides, I don't like angst…. 2. (This is such an add) Check out www. the loose nuts. proboards. com! (Remove the spaces and !) We need members! And if you want to learn the fundamentals of good writing, become a member and sign up for the writing class! Plenty of space is still available! And you'll be taught by none other than me! (Of course I can't start yet if I have so few students.) Check it out! **


End file.
